bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Airdates
This timeline lays out the succession of Bionic movies and episodes in the sequence in which they originally aired. In contrast to the Chronology, which is a timeline of the fictional universe, this shows the rollout schedule of the shows and movies. Any inquiry seeking an overview of the air schedule should find this useful, such as an examination of how the two shows played off of one another. Legend---- :Indented entries indicate an episode of The Bionic Woman. Bold entries indicate a new or changed time slot. 1973 - 1973 TV Movies The first movie aired as ABC's Wednesday Movie of the Week at 8:30 P.M. In the Fall, the second and third movies would air as "Suspense Movies" Saturday nights at 8:30 P.M., a slot where the first movie was already rotating. *'March 7 - The Six Million Dollar Man (1973)' *'October 20 - Wine, Women and War' *November 17 - The Solid Gold Kidnapping Spring 1974 – The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 1 The weekly series would debut Friday nights, and stay there for just over a year. Its initial time slot, at 8:30 P.M., would be moved in the Fall. *'January 18 - Population: Zero' Season 1 premiere *January 25 - Survival of the Fittest *February 1 - Operation Firefly *February 8 - Day of the Robot *February 22 - Little Orphan Airplane *March 1 - Doomsday, and Counting *March 8 - Eyewitness to Murder *March 15 - The Rescue of Athena One *March 29 - Dr. Wells Is Missing *April 5 - The Last of the Fourth of Julys *April 12 - Burning Bright *April 19 - The Coward *April 26 - Run, Steve, Run Fall 1974 – SMDM - Season 2 For The Seven Million Dollar Man, the show was moved 30 minutes later to 9 P.M., causing much consternation. *September 13 - Nuclear Alert Season 2 premiere *September 20 - The Pioneers *September 27 - Pilot Error *October 4 - The Pal-Mir Escort *'November 1 - The Seven Million Dollar Man' *November 8 - Straight On 'Til Morning *November 15 - The Midas Touch *November 22 - The Deadly Replay *November 29 - Act of Piracy *December 13 - Stranger in Broken Fork *December 20 - The Peeping Blonde Spring 1975 For The Last Kamikaze the show would move to Sunday nights at 7:30 P.M. *January 10 - The Cross-Country Kidnap *January 17 - Lost Love *'January 19 - The Last Kamikaze' *January 26 - Return of the Robot Maker *February 2 - Taneha *February 23 - Look Alike *March 2 - The E.S.P. Spy *March 16 - The Bionic Woman (episode) *March 23 - The Bionic Woman (Part II) *April 20 - Outrage in Balinderry *April 27 - Steve Austin, Fugitive Fall 1975 – SMDM - Season 3 The Return of the Bionic Woman would usher in a new timeslot for the show, moving a half-hour to 8 P.M. on Sundays. The show would remain in this slot until 1978. *'September 14 - The Return of the Bionic Woman' Season 3 premiere *September 21 - The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II) *September 28 - The Price of Liberty *October 5 - The Song and Dance Spy *October 12 - The Wolf Boy *October 19 - The Deadly Test *October 26 - Target in the Sky *November 2 - One of Our Running Backs Is Missing *November 9 - The Bionic Criminal *November 16 - The Blue Flash *November 23 - The White Lightning War *November 30 - Divided Loyalty *December 14 - Clark Templeton O'Flaherty *December 21 - The Winning Smile Spring 1976 – The Bionic Woman: Season 1 The Bionic Woman debuted on ABC at 8:30 Wednesday night, where it would remain for its time on the network. The new show's episodes are denoted here with an indent. :*'January 14 - Welcome Home, Jaime' Series premiere *January 18 - Hocus-Pocus :*January 21 - Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) :*January 28 - Angel of Mercy *February 1 - The Secret of Bigfoot *February 4 - The Secret of Bigfoot (Part II) *February 8 - The Golden Pharaoh *February 15 - Love Song for Tanya :*February 18 - A Thing of the Past *February 22 - The Bionic Badge :*February 25 - Claws :*March 3 - The Deadly Missiles *March 7 - Big Brother :*March 17 - Bionic Beauty :*March 24 - Jaime's Mother :*April 7 - Winning Is Everything :*April 14 - Canyon of Death :*May 5 - Fly Jaime :*May 12 - The Jailing of Jaime :*May 19 - Mirror Image :*May 26 - The Ghosthunter Fall 1976 – SMDM - Season 4 / TBW - Season 2 *September 19 - The Return of Bigfoot Season 4 premiere :*September 22 - The Return of Bigfoot (Part II) Season 2 premiere *September 26 - Nightmare in the Sky :*September 29 - In This Corner, Jaime Sommers *October 3 - Double Trouble :*October 6 - Assault on the Princess *October 17 - The Most Dangerous Enemy :*October 20 - Road to Nashville *October 24 - H+2+O = Death :*October 27 - Kill Oscar *October 31 - Kill Oscar (Part II) :*November 3 - Kill Oscar (Part III) *November 7 - The Bionic Boy :*November 10 - Black Magic *November 21 - Vulture of the Andes :*November 24 - Sister Jaime *November 28 - The Thunderbird Connection :*December 1 - The Vega Influence *December 12 - A Bionic Christmas Carol :*December 15 - Jaime's Shield *December 19 - Task Force :*December 22 - Jaime's Shield (Part II) Spring 1977 *January 2 - The Ultimate Imposter *January 9 - Death Probe :*January 12 - Biofeedback *January 16 - Death Probe (Part II) :*January 19 - Doomsday Is Tomorrow *January 23 - Danny's Inferno :*January 26 - Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II) *January 30 - Fires of Hell :*February 2 - Deadly Ringer *February 6 - The Infiltrators :*February 9 - Deadly Ringer (Part II) *February 13 - Carnival of Spies *February 20 - U-509 :*February 23 - Jaime and the King *February 27 - The Privacy of the Mind *March 6 - To Catch the Eagle :*March 9 - Beyond the Call :*March 16 - The DeJon Caper :*March 23 - The Night Demon :*March 30 - Iron Ships and Dead Men :*May 4 - Once a Thief *May 15 - The Ghostly Teletype Fall 1977 –SMDM - Season 5 / TBW - Season 3 The Bionic Woman makes its big switch to NBC this Season, and with it comes a move to Saturday at 8 P.M. :*'September 10 - The Bionic Dog' Season 3 premiere *September 11 - Sharks Season 5 premiere :*September 17 - The Bionic Dog (Part II) *September 18 - Sharks (Part II) :*September 24 - Fembots in Las Vegas *September 25 - Deadly Countdown :*October 1 - Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) *October 2 - Deadly Countdown (Part II) *October 9 - Bigfoot V :*October 15 - Rodeo *October 16 - Killer Wind :*October 29 - African Connection *October 30 - Rollback :*November 5 - Motorcycle Boogie *November 6 - Dark Side of the Moon :*November 12 - Brain Wash *November 13 - Dark Side of the Moon (Part II) :*November 26 - Escape to Love *November 27 - Target: Steve Austin :*December 3 - Max :*December 17 - Over the Hill Spy *December 18 - The Cheshire Project Spring 1978 For the first time since 1975, The Six Million Dollar Man would leave Sunday nights, moving to Mondays at 7PM for The Lost Island. *January 1 - Walk a Deadly Wing :*January 7 - All For One *January 8 - Just a Matter of Time :*January 14 - The Pyramid :*January 21 - The Antidote *January 22 - Return of Death Probe :*January 28 - The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming *January 29 - Return of Death Probe (Part II) *'January 30 - The Lost Island' *February 6 - The Madonna Caper :*February 11 - Sanctuary Earth *February 13 - Dead Ringer :*February 18 - Deadly Music *February 20 - Date With Danger :*February 25 - Which One Is Jaime? *February 27 - Date With Danger (Part II) :*March 4 - Out of Body *March 6 - The Moving Mountain Series finale :*March 25 - Long Live the King :*May 6 - Rancho Outcast :*May 13 - On the Run Series finale 1987 The first Reunion Telefilm aired on NBC, Sunday at 9PM. *'May 17 - Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman' 1989 The second Reunion Telefilm also aired on NBC, Sunday at 9PM. *'April 30 - Bionic Showdown' 1994 The final Reunion Telefilm aired on CBS, Saturday at 9PM. *'November 29 - Bionic Ever After?' Category:Production